


가끔은 사소한

by vvishop



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:43:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1438825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvishop/pseuds/vvishop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>J님이 올려주신 사진이랑 트윗보고 연성을 했습니다. 요새 맨날 이러는 이유는 제가 바쁘기 때무네...</p></blockquote>





	가끔은 사소한

아무도 모른다. 히드라는 비밀 조직이고 그 뜻은 우리는 스카우트가 아니라는 것이다. 캠프 파이어를 피우며 눈물로 입단 계기를 늘어 놓는 시간은 어디에도 없다. 우리는 행동하고 그렇기에 한 조직으로 묶여있다. 그래서 아무도 모른다. 행동의 이유가 있으리라고는 섵부른 짐작도 하지 않는 법이다. 피어스 총재가 행사차 머무르던 할렘의 아파트에 배가 고파 숨어 들었다가 수갑에 묶여있던 그림자에 걸려 넘어졌다는 과거 따위는 아무도 알 리가 없는 것이다. 더욱이 채찍 자루를 물고 있어야 하는 벌을 받던 그가 충분히 버틸 수 있음에도 아이를 구하기 위해서 문 것을 떨구고 나가는 길을 알려주었던 일은 아마 그 자신의 뇌내에서도 삭제되었을 터다. 피어스가 지우지 않았다 한들 기억하고 있으리란 보장도 없었으리라. 입단한 나를 처음 보았을 때 희미하게 찌푸렸던 미간만이 그 당시까지는 그가 그를 붙들고 있었을지도 모르겠다는 단서가 되어 줄 뿐이다. 나는 그가 나를 알아주기를 바라지는 않는다. 교과서에도 실릴 예정인 친구를 미션으로 받은 두 눈은 유리알이었다. 마스크 위에 입을 맞췄다. 얇지 않은 마스크지만 입술을 덧그릴 수 있을 것만 같았다. 그의 숨이 마스크 밖으로 스며나왔다. 그는 히드라에게는 반항하지 않는다. 나는 히드라다. 그리고 그 이유는 아무도 모른다. 나는 어디든 그를 회수하러 가고 그는 가끔 알 것 같은 눈을 한다. 무엇도 상관은 없다.

**Author's Note:**

> J님이 올려주신 사진이랑 트윗보고 연성을 했습니다. 요새 맨날 이러는 이유는 제가 바쁘기 때무네...


End file.
